User talk:Tazenda
Categories Should we split up categories? I know you don't want it to be over done, but wouldn't it make sense to have Category:Books (real-world) for all the actual books that exist, and then just Category:Books, for all the books that exist within the Twilight Universe fictional and actual, like Tears of the Wolf isn't a real book, it exists only within the Twilight Canon. Then you have books like Wuthering Heights, that exists both in the canon and real world. I don't know it was just a thought. I just feel like the entire wikia would benefit from being written from a canon point of view where everything is real, similar to both the Harry Potter wikia, and the Blair Witch wikia.C St Reed (talk) 17:24, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :Problem is that Tears of the Wolf is the only in-universe title that's around, making the category somewhat underpopulated. If you manage to find more, I'd be happy to do it. Tazenda 17:28, December 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Well there are a bunch seen online while Bella is shopping in Twilight. But I feel books that are real, and exist in canon can be credited in both categories, books like Balancing Act: Environmental Issues in Forestry, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and Hamlet, just to name a few could be listed in both categories as they are real, but also exist within canon. On a side note, how can you make your name with your signatures a different color? C St Reed (talk) 17:34, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Been thinking some on it, I am not sure it's an applicable idea. Category:Real world applies to real-world items, so Hamlet and Wuthering Heights go under there. The quileute books Bella is hunting on the 'net are presumably props for the film; we don't know if they're actual books in the world. Can only be categorized as books and/or notable items. Check with C-J, though - if it's not this, I don't remember the reasoning behind it. Ask him also about the "Twilight film" category of the quileute books, I decided to keep it, but I may be wrong about that. :::As for the signature color, go under your account preferences, "My info section". Enable the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox and include something along the lines of Tazenda in the textbox just above it. Tazenda 21:56, December 26, 2019 (UTC) RE:CATEGORIES Hey, I just wanted to respond to the message you left me. Did you leave it because I added Forks High School to the High School tag? I'm all for coming up with a better way to sort out and categorize things on here. But I don't know the best way to start. Let alone trying to convince CJ. Would you want to discuss it over email or some other format, I find the talk pages on here difficult to use. C_St_Reed 15:56, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :I don't know how to make a message wall, so I will leave that up to you.C_St_Reed 16:58, January 2, 2020 (UTC)